The In-Active Songwriters
The In-Active Songwriters (more commonly referred to as TIAS) was a band that consisted of the former leaders of The Rolling Studs and Brickin' Heart, the current Brickles leader, and a past Variety Boyz member. This band is mostly a classic rock band that was formed in May of 2011. They broke up on January 19, 2012. Members * Masterofthemetal11 (May 2011 – Present) * Wiktorsz (May 2011 – Present) * Bennyboo19 (June 2011 – Present) * Wertys761 (July 2011 – Present) * Legofanyoda (January 2012 - July 2012) Discography TIAS TIAS-2011-Brickjams Records 1. Brick Dog 2. Carry On With Your Fun 3. DreamCrusher 4. Honky Tonk LEGO 5. LEGO Rock 6. MLN Wiki Tour 7. Shout It Out Loud 8. Playing LU 9. Builder's Digest TIAS II TIAS II-2011-Brickjams/Wik-Brick Records Disc 1 1. Building On A Prayer 2. We Don't 3. Bricks Divine 4. Rocking In A Fake World 5. Any Way You Build It 6. The Only Brand 7. On The Mountain 8. I Can Build For Awhile 9. Build A Set (With You) 10. One Million=LEGO 11. There's A Shadow At The Door 12. Brick It Up 13. Make Believe 14. Brick 'N' Roll All Nite 15. This Is Radio Disc 2 1. Love, LEGOs, And Root Beer 2. The Brick Is Up 3. Fake Man 4. Fake To LEGO 5. War (With The Fakes) 6. Go And Build 7. Bargain 8. We Fight For LEGO, Not For You 9. Touch Of Imagination 10. This Bluesy Feeling 11. Left 12. I'm Sorry 13. Ocean Floor 14. These Bricks Built Through Disc 3 (Bonus Tracks) 1. Hate Fakes Guts (unreleased MO™ track Live) 2. Fakes(unreleased MO™ track Live) 3. Cage (unreleased MO™ track Live) 4. Interview With Wiktorsz and MOTM 5. Ocean Floor (Radio Remix) 6. These Bricks Built Through (Vintage Remix) The Confusion The Confusion–2011–Brickjams/Wik-Brick Records DISC 1 1. Bad - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 2. Set Me Free - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 3. Bricks Of Joy - Written and arranged by Masterofthemetal11 4. My Little World - Written and arranged by Masterofthemetal11 5. MINE - Written and Arranged by Bennyboo19 6. Bricks (In The Name Of Love) - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz and 7. Look Back - Written and arranged by Masterofthemetal11 8. Blok In Stock - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz and Masterofthemetal11 9. The Amazing Truth - Written and Arranged by Bennyboo19 10. Eleanor Bricksby - Written and arranged by Masterofthemetal11 DISC 2 1. Victim Of Fakes - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 2. Kings And Queens - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 3. Last Time - Written and arranged by Finckboy 4. Take A Brick - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 5. Building Is Fine/I'd Love To - Written and arranged by Bennyboo19 6. Alemas - Written and arranged by Bennyboo19 7. Build Til' Ya Drop - Written and arranged by Bennyboo19 8. Chase The Fakes Away - Written and arranged by Masterofthemetal11 9. Verbal Battle - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 10. Nonsense - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz DISC 3 1. Brick 'N' Roll - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 2. Funky LEGO Builder - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz and Masterofthemetal11 3. Build Where You Are - Written and arranged by Masterofthemetal11 4. Back Then - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 5. Help! - Written by Masterofthemetal11, arranged by Wiktorsz 6. Brick Mixer - Written and arranged by Masterofthemetal11 7. LU Birthday Party - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 8. Silly Brick Songs - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 9. My Week - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 10. Build 'Til Ya Drop (Wiktorsz' Remix) - Written by Bennyboo19, arranged by Wiktorsz DISC 4 1. The Only Brand That Matters PART ONE, TWO, THREE and FOUR - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 2. Legoland (Billund) - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 3. Blue Water - Written and arranged by Masterofthemetal11 4. My Eyes Have Seen - Written and arranged by Masterofthemetal11 5. Garbage (Is What They Are) - Written by Bennyboo19, arranged by Wiktorsz 6. Plaything - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 7. Reach For The Stars (Original Version) - Written and arranged by Wertys761 8. The Defender - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz 9. The Struggle - Written and arranged by Masterofthemetal11 10. The Confusion - Written and arranged by Wiktorsz The LEGO Universe Tribute Album #Character Creation #The Factions Theme #The Sentinels #Paradox #The Venture League #Assembly #The Maelstrom Singles *On The Mountain (Single edit) (from TIAS II) *Fakebusters (from TIAS II) *Garbage (That's What They Are) (Videosingle) (from The Confusion) See also *MLN Music and Bands Category:MLN Bands Category:MLN Music and Bands Category:2011 Category:Brickjams Records Category:Wik-Brick Records